


You Will Be Mine

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Definitely ignoct, FiND OUT NEXT TIME ON, Iggy wants Noct all to himself, M/M, Promnis hints, WHO'S THAT POKEMON--, Will it happen doe, Yandere ignis, Yandere!Ignis, proMPTIO HINTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Ignis has been in love with Noctis for a while now and he has felt possessiveness over him, wanting him all to himself. And soon.. he will show the colors he's been hiding for so long.





	1. He will be--

Ignis Scientia has been madly in love with Noctis, one of his closest friends, for years. Almost around the time that they met did he develop feelings for the prince, except this love.. had grown stronger and nearly became unbearable for him to keep it all to himself. 

But ebony helped him keep his sanity.

Ignis woke up before everyone else in the morning as usual and was about to get up and out of the tent, but.. he noticed someone was clinging to him. He looked down to see who it was and he melted at the sight, Noctis was snuggled up on top of his chest and seemed so peaceful, and beautiful.. In the advisor's eyes, he ran a hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head, soon wrapping his free arm around his waist. 

He began thinking about how he wanted Noctis and smile and laugh only because of him, as well as some.. other things because of him. He wanted the prince to be his.. and his only.

One day.. Noctis WILL be his


	2. Finally..

Prompto and Noctis decided to head out to check things out in the new town they're in and Ignis followed after them, making sure nobody touches his Noctis. He felt his eye twitch whenever Prompto pulled on his arm to show him something, feeling jealousy build up inside of him. 

Prompto really is such a sweet boy, and Ignis did not want to deal with him in a way he usually would with people who get too close to Noctis.

“Hey Iggy,” Ignis felt a hand roughly place itself on his shoulder, “lookin’ over Noct and Prompto, eh?”

“No, I am looking for.. specific items.” He pulled away from Gladiolus and pretended to examine a food stand nearby.

“Iggy! Gladio!” He felt irritation when the youngest out of all four of them called out to him, he really did not want to see the boy right now.. he may end up doing something in front of Noctis.

As they got closer, Ignis noticed that they both had ice cream cones in their hands, he had difficulty swallowing because of the way Noctis was licking his. He could be doing that to the advisor’s cock in a very lewd fashion, or better yet.. he could be making love to him and hear the beautiful sounds his prince let out. He turned away from them, feeling himself become heated with lust. 

“Iggy?” A hand wrapped itself around his own and gently pulled on him, “can we talk..?” Ignis glanced at Noctis whose face was slightly red, which concerned the advisor. He let him pull him to a place where they could be alone.

“Noctis, what's wro-” He was cut off by Noctis pressing his lips against his own. He was surprised for a few seconds then kissed back and pushed him against the wall, deepening the kiss. After forcing his tongue into the prince’s mouth, he could taste something.. strange, his Noctis was drugged! He was going to murder whoever did this to him- Noctis’ whimper cut his thoughts off and caused him to get lost in the moment. 

He pulled away and the other whined, staring at him with a lewd expression, making him want to fuck him relentlessly. “Noctis, if you keep pushing, I won't be able to hold back.”

“Iggy.. take me.. please-” those words were all it took for Ignis to smash his lips against Noctis’, drinking in his soft moans as he grinded their hips together.

Noctis gently pulled at his hair and his jacket, feeling like his knees will give out soon. Ignis unbuttoned Noctis’ pants and slid them down so he could grab his asscheeks roughly, eliciting a moan from the prince. “Ignis, please.. h-hurry up..” The advisor pulled his gloves off and brought his fingers to Noctis’ mouth, “you know what to do, right?” 

“N-no..” 

“Open your mouth,” his lips slowly opened, giving Ignis access to his mouth, making a quiet sound when three fingers pushed into his mouth. “Now, be a good boy and get my fingers nice and wet.. as wet as you can get them to be,” he let out a groan as his fingers were soaked with saliva by the tongue that slid around his fingers.

After a few minutes, Ignis pulled his fingers out and licked his lips, “turn around.” Noctis slowly turned around and before he leaned against the wall, he yelped out when those saliva-coated fingers slammed into him, “I-Ignis!” 

“I don't want anyone else seeing you like this, understand? You belong to me!” A response he got was his ass grinding against his fingers, followed by a whimper. 

“Do you understand me?” 

“Y-Y-yes..” He clawed at the wall and bit his lip, trying to get used to the unpleasant feeling, “h-hurts..”

“I promise it will get better, my love..” He kissed his neck before replacing his fingers with his cock and slowly began thrusting, rubbing his thumbs in circles in Noctis’ hips to help soothe the pain. 

“Urg.. hah..” Noctis raised a fist to his mouth and bit on it, containing his sounds. 

“Don't hide them.. let me hear them!” He let out a possessive growl as he slammed into his prince, soon digging his teeth into his neck to mark him. This mark will show others that Noctis belongs to him, and only him. 

“Ignis!” His hand lowered to Ignis’ wrist and dug his nails into it, whimpering even louder, “Ignis.. Ignis..” By his reaction, the advisor could tell that he was hitting his prostate. He shifted to that angle again and made sure to thrust deeper into him. 

“I love you, Noctis..” Ignis pressed kisses to his shoulder and neck, thrusting harder into his lover.

“I-Ignis.. I-I lo-” he threw his head back and let out a cry as he released onto the wall in front of him. Ignis pounded into him a couple of times before releasing inside of him with a moan. 

“Noctis..” The said male nearly fell over but Ignis pulled him close to his chest, both panting heavily. He kissed the top of his head and smiled.

Noctis.. is finally his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like this chapter? I made sure to make the sex scene longer just for you~


	3. Resistance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Ignis "claims" him.

Ignis felt amazing today, he marked Noctis with both his teeth and his seed. The prince also agreed to be his and his only. So he couldn't spend more time with anyone but him! He added some sugar to the food he was cooking, he wanted this to be extra delicious for Noctis, he wants to make him the happiest prince in the world of course.

 

“Ugh, Ignis..” Speaking of the prince..here comes the love of his life, “yes, highness?” 

 

“What the hell happened to me yesterday? I don't remember a damn thing last night..” noctis limped towards Ignis and leaned his head on his shoulder, “smells good.” 

 

“I believe that you were drugged.” 

 

“D-drugged?! By who-”

 

“Don't worry, he.. was dealt with,” Ignis turned off the stove and looked at Noctis, not planning on mentioning that he killed the man who drugged _his_  prince. 

 

“Ignis?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Did I.. do anything-” 

 

“No. You continuously giggled until you passed out, you were not awake for long.” Noctis looked down at his feet and let out a relieved sigh then turned around, wincing, “h-hurts..” 

 

“What does?” Ignis placed the food on four plates then placed the plates on the table. 

 

“My hips hurt..” Hearing about his pain, the advisor wrapped his arm around Noctis’ waist and pulled him to a chair, “Don't move around too much, you may make it worse.”

 

“But I-”

 

“ **Sit**.” His voice was firm and intimidating to Noctis for some reason.. so he quickly sat down and stared at his meal. 

 

“Iggy! Is food done yet-” Prompto popped his head and gasped at the sight of the food, “Igggyyyy!” He ran to the table and sat down across from Noctis and immediately dug in. “Iggy, this is sooo gooood~” Prompto groaned in between bites. Ignis sat on the end with Prompto on his left and Noctis on his right, “Gladio, food is ready!”

 

“Finally-” After Gladiolus stepped into the room, he immediately noticed something wasn't right, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the aura in this room.. He took his seat and examined the other three to figure it out. Prompto looked fine, Ignis seemed to be a little off, and Noctis seemed nervous about something, he'll talk to him about it later. “Hey Noct, aren't you gonna eat?”

 

The prince’s head perked up and he almost jumped, “u-uh, yea..” He raised his hand, picked up his fork, and slowly ate. Gladiolus watched him with a raised eyebrow, curious to know what had happened with him. 

 

Ignis ate and eyed Gladiolus, knowing that he was ‘up to something’, and he didn't like it. Completely oblivious to what's going on, Prompto finished up his food and kissed Ignis’ cheek before running out of the room, the advisor was snapped out of his thoughts against Gladiolus and looked to where Prompto exited. He placed a hand on his cheek then looked up at Gladiolus and Noctis who were staring, and the eldest had this smirk on his face. “what's so funny?”

 

“Oh nothing, just.. thinking. Heh, maybe you should go talk to him.”

 

“About?” 

 

“Welllll.. I think he's diggin ya, so maybe you should confront him about that.” 

 

“Why do you think he likes me?” 

 

Gladiolus made a gesture of  _are you fucking kidding me_ , “are you serious? He just kissed you! Friends don't exactly do that, unless they like the other!” 

 

Ignis let out a sigh and got out of his chair then eyed the other male suspiciously for a couple of seconds before following after Prompto. Noctis looked up at Gladiolus with a confused look, “what was that for-” 

 

“Alright, what the hell is up with you?”

 

“...huh?”

 

“you're acting weird and so is Ignis, are you two-” 

 

“No!” Noctis jumped out of his chair, flashbacks of the night before suddenly appearing, “oh gods..” He ran to the bathroom, ignoring the other calling after him. After he arrived at his destination, he locked the door behind him and slid his shirt off, widening his eyes at the sight of the hickeys all over his body. 

 

“Noctis!” the sudden shout from the other side of the door startled him, it was Ignis, the very same person who gave these to him. Or was his mind just messing with him? Hs opened the door to see Ignis standing there with a worried Prompto standing behind him, “Ignis, what's-” he was pushed back against the counter and the advisor quickly entered, closing the door behind him, “you told me I didn't do anything!” .

 

“I did not want you to worry.” 

 

“But Ignis! We had se-” His breath hitched when he felt the other’s pair of lips roughly place themselves upon his own, “mmph!” Noctis grabbed at the front of Ignis’ shirt and whimpered, giving the advisor a ‘hint’ to touch him elsewhere. 

 

And so he kissed down his jaw and to the direction of the hickeys he had given him. “Ignis, w-wait..” He pulled Noctis’ nipple into his mouth which caused the prince to gasp out. “S-stop Ignis! We can't..” 

 

“You belong to me,” Ignis growled as he glared up at him. 

 

“What? No i-”

 

“You agreed to be mine.. and only mine.”

 

“I wasn't in my right mind-” 

 

“And you **will keep to your word**!” He got in Noctis’ face as he yanked him close to his body.

 

“Ignis..” the prince looked away and his eyes teared up, “what..what happened to you? Why.. are you like this?’ He tried to wipe the tears that began to roll down his cheeks but Ignis pulled him into a tight hug, letting him silently cry into his chest.

 

“Noctis.. I love you.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I have written many chapters for this fanfic and I can't WAIT to show y'all soon!


	4. Found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fufufuf
> 
> More ignoct smut for you all~ But guess who barges in on them?

 

 "Any luck in tellin’ him?” Gladiolus walked up to Prompto and folded his arms. 

 

“N-no.. He went over to Noct, so I never got the chance to.. Do you think that they-” 

 

“They better not be, Iggy needs to be doing his job, not be doing Noct,” Gladiolus opened the bathroom door only to find Ignis and Noctis standing there, the prince had his face buried in Ignis’ chest and both of his arms were wrapped around his waist. The advisor had one hand rubbing his back and the other was on the back of his head. Noctis was trembling and- wait, was he crying? Why? “Hey, Ig-” As he started up on his question, Ignis glares at him, giving him the hint that now was not a good time. He then let out a sigh and walked away, pulling Prompto with him. 

 

After they hugged for a couple of minutes, Noctis pulled away and wiped his face, refusing to look at Ignis. “Noctis-” His chin was lifted to make him look at his advisor, “-let me see that beautiful face of yours.”

 

“I-Ignis, I-”

 

“Shhh…” Ignis leaned down and pressed their lips together, expecting Noctis to pull away.. but he didn't, which he was glad about. He gently pushed Noctis against the wall and shut the door again, locking it. 

 

The prince gulped and breathed heavily, for now he had to go through everything Ignis wanted since.. he's becoming afraid of him. That man has become so unpredictable and he's afraid of the thought of him getting violent. 

 

Twenty minutes later and they were on the floor with Ignis thrusting into Noctis while the other held onto him tightly, nearly drooling. It felt so good but he didn't want to let out any sounds because that would encourage Ignis to.. do more. But after a certain spot was hit, he let out a cry and began clawing at his back, “Ignis!” his eyes shot open, feeling Ignis hit his prostate again and again. His legs were placed on the other’s shoulders, feeling his thrusts go deeper and harder into him. “I-Ignis..Not...there..” He whimpered and his head constantly moved side to side because of the pleasure, he couldn't really do anything else other than pull at Ignis' hair. 

 

The bathroom door knob was then pulled on, “Noooct, open the door, I gotta pee!” Prompto’s voice could be heard from the other side of the door, nearly interrupting their.. ‘love-making session’. “Wait a mo- ah!” 

 

“Noct? You okay?” 

 

“Y-yea, I'm fine- ngh!” He let out a higher-pitched moan as all of the right places were touched, “Ignis..” He whispered his advisor’s name as his semen splattered onto their chests.

 

“Noctis..” Ignis groaned in his ear as he released his own seed inside of _his_ prince. He lowered his legs from his shoulders and pulled out of him, looking at Noctis’ red face. 

 

They didn't notice that Prompto heard Noctis' moans.. And felt like shit because of it. He was totally crushing on Ignis yet didn't know that two of his closest friends were in a relationship! How could he not have known this? What kind of **friend** is he? Ignoring how his eyes were tearing up, he ran away from the door and ran into Gladiolus' chest. 

 

"Watch where the hell you're- Are you crying?" 

 

"…No.." Prompto pulled away from him but Gladiolus grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him, "Hey, look at me. What's wrong?" The blond stared to the ground and sniffled, "I…just s-saw a really sad animal commercial." 

 

"We don't have a tv."

 

"The inter-"

 

"We stopped paying for that a week ago." 

 

"Ugh.. shut up."

 

"What the hell is going on?" 

 

"They get it on but I can't even work up the nerve to ask I- Cindy out!" It made him feel guilty to lie to Gladiolus like this, but he didn't want to tell him how much it hurt when he heard Ignis and Noctis together in the bathroom. 

 

"They?"

 

"Iggy and Noct-" 

 

"What?!" He pushed Prompto aside and stormed to the bathroom and tried to open the door but it was locked, "Ignis! I know your damned dirty little secret now open the door!" 

 

After a minute, the door opens and there stood Ignis with a towel wrapped around his waist, "Can you wait until I-" Gladiolus pushed him against the wall and growled, "we need to talk. _**Now**_." 

 

"Well you seem to be quite impatient today. Hurry up with what you need to say, the air is getting quite chilly for me."

 

"I don't really give a shit on how you're feeling right now, what the hell is this that I heard about you and Noct fucking?!" 

 

"Pardon me?" 

 

"Don't play dumb with me! I know what I heard!" 

 

"Gladio.." Ignis gently pushed Gladiolus back, "I don't believe it's any of your business if-" his hand was slammed back against the wall, causing him to nearly wince from the sting.

 

"It is damn well my business! Your job is to advise the crown, not fuck it!" 

 

"Gladio, Stop it!" Prompto came into the bathroom and tugged on Gladiolus' arm but was shoved back and his head was hit on the towel bar, knocking him out because of the impact of the hit. Ignis glanced over at Prompto and widened his eyes, "Prompto.." 

 

Ignis' reaction caused Gladiolus to look over at Prompto, "..shit!" He pulled away from Ignis and made his way to Prompto's unconscious body, lifting him up, "Damnit Prompto, wake up!" 

 

"Prompto?!" Came Noctis' voice from behind the shower curtain, he moved the curtain aside and revealed his..completely naked body.

 


	5. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

"What the hell did you do to him?!"   
  
"I have done no-"   
  
"Don't try to bullshit your way out of this one with me, I know you're making him do shit against his will and it won't continue under my watch!"    
  
"Why would you think I would do that to him?" 

 

“Did you not see how he was acting? It’s obviously because of you,” Ignis shoved Gladiolus off of him and glared, looking like he was ready to punch the daylights out of the shield, at least it seemed that way in Noctis’ point of view.

 

“I absolutely  **_cannot_ ** believe that you think I would hurt Noctis or ever thought about hurting him. In all the years that we have known one another, I have never questioned him or disobeyed him, unlike you. Nor would I ever hurt him, why would I now?”    
  


Gladiolus scowled at him, he would have looked at Noctis to make sure he’s alright, but the prince was bare behind the shower curtain, and he didn’t exactly want to see his friend naked, “So fucking full of shit..” Gladiolus muttered underneath his breath and glared at Ignis as he exited the bathroom. Ignis adjusted his clothing then grabbed Noctis’ and poked his head to behind the curtain so he could take a good glance at  _ his _ prince then handed him his clothing before walking out as well.

 

Noctis dropped to his knees and trembled, seeing Ignis so possessive and intimidating scared the living hell out of him and he was afraid to anger the man. He set his clothing onto the floor outside of the bathtub and sat there for a bit, unsure of what to do next. His insides were sticky with Ignis’ semen and he was filthy, he was also in a lot of pain, so much that it hurt to even move the slightest bit. He laid down onto his side and curled up in a ball, staring off into space.

  
  
Where in the world was Ignis? The advisor was no longer the man he once knew anymore… Just who the hell  _ is he? _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey d00ds, sorry this chapter is a little short and that it's late, kind of been lazy to write the next chapter down.. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please do let me know how you liked it!


	6. Safe again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wakes up and walks in on Gladio after knocking him out while Noctis hides from Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I apologize for taking about.. 2 months to write the next chapter, ya'll have no idea how lazy I get when posting with mobile..

Prompto’s eyes slowly opened, he doesn’t remember passing out. What the hell happened? And oh gods, his head is throbbing like crazy. He placed a hand over his forehead and let out a pained groan as he slid off of the bed and into the hall. “Iggy?” He called out the name of the man he totally was crushing on, then felt guilty when he came to mind. “Gladio?” HIs voice was a bit softer and quieter when he called for the eldest. He stepped into the living room and there sat Gladiolus on the couch, looking very pissed off. He sat beside him and placed his hand over his arm, wincing when the other immediately turned to him with that pissy expression, “G-Gladio-”   
  


“You..okay?” Gladiolus’ expression turned soft when he realized that it’s just Prompto. Prompto nodded and leaned towards his chest when the older wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. He still got the feeling that Gladiolus was still pretty pissed about earlier but didn’t want to take it out on Prompto anymore, he did just knock him out after all. He closed his eyes and made a small, pleased noise, liking how he was being held like this. 

  
  


**~YWBM~**

 

Noctis poked his head into his room and looked around to make sure Ignis isn’t in there then ran in and locked the door behind him. He leaned up against it and slid down to a sitting position, letting out a shaky sigh. “What the hell is up with you, Ignis..?” He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, trying to figure out whether Ignis has secretly always been this way or if he’s been manipulated psychologically. He hoped it’s the latter, he really missed his Ignis. He quickly jumped to in front of him when he heard the door knob being pulled on and crawled to the other side of the room. Ignis can unlock his door quite easily, so needed somewhere to hide!

 

“Noctis? Are you in there?”  That was  **_definitely_ ** Ignis’ voice! He fled to his closet and slid the door shut, curling up under his pile of clothes. The door to his room finally unlocked and was opened, soon came in Ignis, “Nooctiisss?” Noctis bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep, just in case the advisor found out his location.

 

“Oh darling, there is no point in hiding from me, I will  _ always _ find you.”

 

‘Please just leave..’ The closet door opened and Noctis’ heart began racing. What was Ignis going to do to him? “Oh Noctis.. How precious, yet silly. You do have a bed,” The advisor slid his arms underneath Noctis and lifted him up, carrying him to his bed. “How strange of you to fall asleep in such a place.” Noctis could hear the suspicion in Ignis’ voice, trying hard to keep his breathing steady so the other doesn’t notice how freaked out he is. He unintentionally snuggled into Ignis’ chest, the word ‘shit’ coming to mind over and over.

 

Ignis laid him on the bed and took his place beside him, pulling him close against his chest. “I love you, dear Noct?”

 

Noctis grabbed onto Ignis’ shirt gently and relaxed in his arms, he wasn’t sure on the reason, but he felt safe in this moment. Like.. Like Ignis was normal again.

 

“Love you, Iggy..” Was mumbled as the prince drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Noctis and Ignis are left alone in the house, Noctis feels.. t h in g s

Gladiolus walked past Noctis’ room but froze when he noticed  _ something _ in the corner of his eye. He took a couple of steps back and looked over, and it’s just as he thought: Noctis and Ignis are snuggled up, both fast asleep. “Hm..” He questioned whether he should stay or leave, Noctis seems to be fine with Ignis and is holding onto him so maybe.. It was just him being paranoid. Everything is perfect, right? He shrugged it all off as he walked away from the room.

 

He stepped into the living room and glanced over at Prompto who sat on the couch with his gaze at his feet. “Hey,” hearing Gladiolus’ voice nearly caused the blonde to jump and he soon snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at the other.

 

“Yea?”

 

“Ready to go?” Prompto nodded and stood up from the couch and headed towards the front door. Gladiolus was already ahead of him and he placed his hand on his back before opening the door and walking out, Prompto following quietly. 

 

Noctis opened his eyes and felt cold. Well, cold isn’t exactly the word, but he didn’t feel as warm as he did in Ignis’ arms- Oh gods, Ignis. After everything that man did as of recently, why was Noctis yearning for his touch as he did earlier? He slid out of his bed and could smell food. The advisor was definitely there with him, so there is no getting away from him. He made his way into the kitchen and there stood Ignis by the stove, cooking Noctis’ favorite rice bowl dish.

 

“I-Ignis?” Ignis turned to look at Noctis with a smile after hearing him call his name. 

 

“Get a good amount of sleep, Noct?” He nodded and Ignis gestured for him to sit at the table before slipping his hands into oven mitts and picked up the hot dish then placed it on the table, “bon appetit, careful dear, it is hot.” Noctis wasn’t exactly sure on why, but when the food was set on the table, he ran to Ignis and hugged him tightly, pressing his face against his shirt. There was no hesitation on Ignis’ end when he hugged him back and pulled him closer. 

 

“Noct..” 

 

“I-I love you, Ignis.” Wait, why was he saying this?

 

Ignis kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back, “I love you as well, dear.” Noctis nosed Ignis’ neck and closed his eyes. Ignis tilted his head to the side to lean on Noctis’, “You seem quite joyful today, did something happen?” 

 

The prince shook his head and took a step back, “N-no, I just..”

 

Ignis placed his index finger under Noctis’ chin and tilted his head up to have him look up at him, “You what?”

 

“I don’t know, guess I just wanna be with you.” They both stared into the eyes of one another for a minute before their lips collided. 

 

Noctis was lifted up onto the dining table and he wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck, a pained whimper escaping his lips when the advisor sunk his teeth into his neck, planning on marking him up once more. 

  
Ignis grinded their hips together and growled, he wanted to _devour Noctis_ _over and over_. And wanted to listen to all of the delicious noises he could get out of _his_ prince. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee 
> 
> so what did ya'll think of this chapter, eh? What do you think is going on with Noct? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more~

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is very short! Honestly, if I added more I probably would have ruined the mood-- I have many more chapters and I hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
